


Baby Don't Stop

by Cleonhart, owarijanai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Dom/sub, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Play, Role Playing, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, roleplay scene, tied up, vague shibari, very light but it's still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/pseuds/Cleonhart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/owarijanai/pseuds/owarijanai
Summary: Taeyong gets home from a long day at the studio and discovers an uninvited guest in his home.





	Baby Don't Stop

Taeyong was tired.

 

It was an understatement, but it was the simplest way to explain the exhaustion that seeped into his bones and left him barely able to keep himself upright. He had overworked himself at the studio that night, the burn in his thighs and arms a painful reminder of how rigorous the two extra hours of practice he had put in were.

 

Living on the third floor of his apartment building, most days Taeyong would forego taking the ancient elevator and just brace the stairs, but at that point he wasn't sure if he'd actually make it up the two flights before collapsing. It was a good five minutes before the elevator actually arrived, and the ride up was shaky.

 

The redhead let out a sigh of relief as he finally got to his door, fumbling for his keys as he leaned heavily against the dark wood. An ice-bath was in order, then maybe left-over pizza and then _sleep._ With that in mind, Taeyong finally managed to get his lock open and step inside his apartment, closing and locking it behind him as he dropped his bag to the floor.

 

It wasn't until he had slid his shoes off and tried to place them on the tray by the door that he realized it was pitch black in his apartment. His tired brain took a few more moments to figure out _why_ that was strange. He remembered that he had left the kitchen light on that morning when he left in a rush. Did the lightbulb die while he was out?

 

Experimentally, he tried the light switch by the door. _Nothing_. The thought that maybe he should go downstairs and see if the manager of the building was still there occurred to him, but he paused before heading back to the door, aware suddenly that the apartment did not feel empty. Somewhere in the darkness, eyes were watching him.

 

The silence now seemed sinister. Taeyong held his breath, listening intently for a few moments, but heard nothing save the hum of electronics. So, only the lights weren’t working, then. How weird. Still, it seemed his senses had betrayed him—how tired was he?—so he shrugged and turned back toward the door, fumbling for the handle in the darkness.

 

Then a hand went over his mouth.

 

His muffled noise of surprise turned into that of pain as he was forcefully shoved against the door, a body pressed against his back pinning him to the hard surface. Taeyong struggled, thrashing in the stranger’s hold, but a strong hand caught one of his wrists, slamming it against the door by his head. If it had been any other day, Taeyong might have had a chance to fend of his attacker, but that day he had already felt as if he were going to collapse before he even walked in.

 

Despite that, Taeyong kept fighting, arching in an attempt to buck off who he could now tell was another man, slightly shorter than himself. He reached up with his free hand to grab weakly at the hand pressed against his mouth, yelling into the lithe fingers in hopes that someone on the other end of the door could hear him.

 

The body behind him shook, and it took Taeyong a second to realize his assailant was _laughing_. A moment of shock made Taeyong hesitate before he felt something sharp press against the side of his neck. _A knife_. It was small, probably a pocketknife then, but still enough of a warning that Taeyong stilled, breath stuttering in his chest.

 

“ _Good boy_ ,” a voice behind him said, soft and somewhat high in pitch.

 

Taeyong shuddered, struggling again to get free, but the knife pressed more insistently under his jaw. A choked sob made it through the fingers over his mouth, and the person behind him again began to laugh, louder this time.

 

With both hands free, Taeyong was tempted to make another attempt at opening the door, but the cold metal tracing delicately along his Adam’s apple made him think twice. Tears burned the backs of his eyes as his mind swirled with questions. How did this man get into this apartment? Why did he choose _his_ apartment? Had he been stalking Taeyong? Why, why, _why_?

 

He was broken out of his thoughts by that voice, sweet as honey but cold as ice, “Put your hands on the door. Keep them there.”

 

Taeyong hesitated but eventually obeyed, unwrapping his shaking fingers from the man’s wrist and placing his palm against the door with the other one, nails digging into the polished grain.

 

Taeyong's mouth was released then and he sucked in a sharp breath, his scream stilling on his tongue as the blade of the knife pressed against his lips, effectively making his assailant’s point. _Don't make a sound._ He trembled, hands still pressed against the door, a shudder going through him as he suddenly felt the man’s free hand travel down his side, curving over the slope of his hips and then moving farther down and around to palm Taeyong through his jeans.

 

“No—!” Taeyong gasped, shifting back as if to get away, the protest cut off by the man pressing closer to him and digging the edge of the knife into the soft skin of his chin.

 

“ _Quiet_ ,” the voice hissed.

 

Taeyong felt tears slide down his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing more tears free, and noticed something even worse. _He was getting hard._

He curled in on himself as much as he could to try and hide it, silently willing the other to get bored of his lack of compliance and leave. But those hands persisted and, to his despair, his arousal hadn't gone unnoticed.

 

"What's this?" Deft fingers traced over the growing bulge in his pants, a condescending hum of intrigue painting shame across Taeyong's face. "Don't tell me, you actually _like_ this?"

 

“N-no,” Taeyong gasped, “No, please. Please stop.”

 

“Oh, you might be _saying_ that, but it sure doesn’t seem like you’re feeling it.” Another laugh. “Put your hands behind your back.”

 

“… Wait, please—”

 

“ _Do it_.”

 

Shaking, still very aware of the knife close to his neck, Taeyong slowly put his hands behind his back, crossing them at the wrist. He jumped when the man grabbed at them, and the sound of a belt coming undone made him tense. Leather wrapped around his wrists—the man’s belt?—and then he was being dragged backwards, nearly tripping over the lip of the foyer.

 

Even without his eyes having adjusted to the dark, Taeyong knew where they were going, and he began to struggle once more.

 

"P-please, whatever you want just _take it_ , my wallet’s in my bag, please just _don't._ "

 

The man ignored him and continued to pull him along, finally stopping once they reached Taeyong's bed in the room over. The redhead was spun around and bent forward until his chest was pressed against the mattress, his shaking legs struggling to keep himself up as the other man draped himself across Taeyong's back, bearing his weight down onto Taeyong.

 

“If you like it so much,” the man said, “I guess I’ll just have to fuck you, hm?”

 

“No! _No!_ ”

 

“What did I say about keeping quiet?”

 

The knife was at his neck again, and then he felt hands grasp at his pants, pulling them down his hips. Taeyong struggled to flip over, trying to pull his legs up so the man couldn’t get his jeans off, but it was hard with his hands behind his back. His legs were still so tired too—all of him was after the day at the studio. If it had been _any other day_ , he would have overpowered this bastard easily.

 

His assailant finally managed to get his pants off, discarding them before he shoved Taeyong’s shirt up. A slick tongue lapped at the small of his back, and Taeyong cried out in surprise and terror. He kicked out blindly behind himself, swearing when his ankle was caught in a bruising grip and his leg was bent at the knee and pushed onto the bed.

 

“Do you want me to tie you to the bed?”

 

Taeyong whimpered, struggling to get his leg free and jerking in surprise when he felt the cold steel of the knife on his back. A horrible tearing sound reached his ears moments later as the man cut a hole in his shirt and then began to rip it apart with his bare hands, reducing it to mere shreds on the mattress. A choked noise of protest was all Taeyong could get out before the tip of the knife cut him off, followed by a sharp burst of pain near his shoulder blades. He cried out again, tears rolling down his cheeks in earnest now.

 

“That’s what you get for trying to fight back,” the man whispered, his voice husky.

 

Taeyong new he must have looked like a mess. Tears streaming down his flushed face, pants tangled around an ankle, shirt in tatters, and he could now feel a thin trail of blood sliding down his back and curving around his ribs. And yet through it all he was _still hard._

 

His erection pressed painfully against the bed beneath him, trapped in his boxer-briefs. The one leg he had left to support himself finally buckled, forcing the rest of his weight onto the bed and almost slipping off it entirely if not for the strong hands that grasped his hips before he could hit the floor.

 

“Whoa, careful there.”

 

Taeyong was helped back onto the bed, a bit gentler than before.

 

“Color?” his assailant asked.

 

Inhaling, Taeyong said, “Green.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The hands became more insistent again, groping, prodding, smearing the blood on his back as his boxers were pulled down to join the pants now on the floor.

 

" _Stop!_ " Taeyong pleaded, twisting away from those wandering hands. He used the last of his strength to push his legs closed, crying out as a sharp smack landed on the back of his thigh. His legs were easily pried apart again, and Taeyong whimpered out a stream of protests, the leather around his wrists creaking loudly as he tried to wriggle free of his bonds.

 

“Damn it,” the man growled, and Taeyong felt the last pieces of his shirt get pulled away before another hand reached around him, grasping at his cock and stroking it lazily. Taeyong gasped and tried to pull away, but he only managed to push himself back against his assailant, his breath stuttering when he realized the man had pulled his own dick out.

 

Taeyong felt lightheaded even as he continued to try and get free. When a piece of fabric was suddenly stuffed into his mouth and tied back around his head, fear curled up in his stomach. This was really happening. He began to sob, his body going limp as he felt fingers drenched in lube prod at his ass.

 

"That's it, be a good boy," the man cooed at him, wasting no time as he pushed the full length of his finger in without warning, the gag swallowing Taeyong's noise of discomfort. "You look so good like this, so completely helpless."

 

Taeyong shook his head, trying to wriggle away from the finger inside him that was getting _far_ too close to his prostate. The coil of his arousal was already pulled so tight in his abdomen. He feared what would happen if this continued, and he wanted to beg, to plead for the man to let him go, but he knew there was no chance at this point.

 

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

 

He shuddered as he felt the knife against his skin once more, pressing into the curve of his hip. It drew blood, and Taeyong whimpered, tears moistening the gag in his mouth. The finger pulled out only to be joined by another far too soon, the burn of the stretch sending unwanted shocks of pleasure through his body.

 

That mouth was back on him now, grazing along the skin of his ass and lapping at the sensitive crease of his thigh. Taeyong jerked as teeth sank into his flesh, a trail of marks being bitten into the backs of his thighs, leaving him moaning and writhing against the sheets to his own horror. He didn’t want this. He _didn’t_.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” the man asked, tongue lazily drawing over the swell of his ass. The fingers inside him pressed a bit farther, crooking and searching, and Taeyong tensed as he felt it get close— _so_ close.

 

Taeyong tugged desperately at his bonds once more, eyes widening as he felt the leather loosen around his wrists. Without thinking, he struggled until it came undone completely and wrenched his hands free, pushing himself up and away from the other man before he could realize what was happening. He shuddered as those fingers slipped free but continued to scramble across the bed, his whole body shaking with the effort as his limbs, heavy with fatigue and pain, protested the movement.

 

Then strong hands grabbed at his ankles, pulling him back across the bed, and Taeyong let out a muffled scream as he twisted around, ready to claw at the assailant if need be. But his wrists were caught too, pinned down onto the bed on either side. The man was now straddling him, his face caught in shadow, and Taeyong only had a moment to react before the man leaned forward, releasing one wrist, and wrapped long fingers around his neck.

 

Taeyong froze, his body stilling completely as his windpipe was squeezed in warning. He made a strangled sound, a plea, staring up at the shadowy figure caging him in.

 

"Just admit it. You want this. Stop struggling and let me fuck you like a good boy."

 

Tears leaked from the corner of Taeyong’s eyes. His cock ached and he hated this, he hated it. He shook his head and the man above him made a disapproving sound, as if he were _disappointed_ in Taeyong.

 

"And I really thought we were getting somewhere. Looks like you'll have to be punished."

 

The hands around his throat tightened their grip, effectively cutting off Taeyong’s breathing. Stars began to dot his vision, his lungs constricted with each failed attempt at drawing air in. He was going to die. This man was going to _kill_ him, he was going to _die_ —

 

An orgasm ripped through him like a crack of lightning, his back bowing off the bed in a perfect arch as his eyes rolled back. And suddenly the hand around his throat let up and Taeyong sucked in a desperate breath through his nose, his chest heaving as he tried to get air back into his body.

 

“Did … did you just cum? You absolute _slut_. You really came from me choking you?”

 

Taeyong’s breath hitched as tears leaked from his eyes, streaming down the sides of his face and pooling beneath him on the sheets. He could feel his release, sticky against his abs. The man above him seemed completely caught off-guard.

 

“Fuck, that was hot. _But_ —”

 

Taeyong’s hands were grabbed, and this time something that felt like rope was looped around his wrists as his arms were strung to the headboard above him. Taeyong tried to struggle, but the combination of him nearly passing out from lack of air and the orgasm had left him too weak to do anything but whimper softly through the gag.

 

“—We can’t have you getting loose again, now can we?”

 

Taeyong drew his legs up to his chest, grimacing as his release smeared across the skin of his thighs. The stranger had left him for a moment, shuffling around the room and muttering softly to himself.

 

He was back within moments and Taeyong could do nothing as his legs were spread once more. He did make a surprised sound as more rope was looped around him, this time wrapping around his ankle and then his upper thigh, binding them together and keeping his knee bent. The same was repeated to his other leg and Taeyong became very aware of how exposed it left him. The body that then pressed between his thighs stopped any further attempts to close them and cover himself.

 

“ _There_ ,” his assailant said, “Much better.”

 

Two fingers were shoved back into him without any warning, and Taeyong gasped in surprise and sensitivity, trying to move his ass away even as the man slid a third finger in. He cried out, back arching, straining against the ropes that kept his wrists tied to the bed and his legs spread open.

 

After a few more moments of sliding his fingers in and out of Taeyong, the man pulled them back and out. Taeyong shuddered at how empty he felt in response, hating the arousal curling up inside of him once more.

 

There was a sound of rustling and a then a heavy weight that settled onto his chest. Taeyong’s heart rate picked up once more as a hand cupped his face, caressing his tear-stained cheek and then slipping down to tug the gag out of Taeyong's mouth.

 

Taeyong groaned and flexed his aching jaw, whining when a thumb slipped into his mouth, pressing it open even wider than the gag had had it.

 

"Bite, and next time I might not let you come up for air."

 

Before Taeyong could contemplate the meaning of that statement, something hot and heavy was being pushed into his open mouth. His first instinct was to clamp his jaw shut, but the fingers keeping his mouth pried open squeezed harder, forcing a garbled whimper out of Taeyong.

 

The man continued to push his cock into Taeyong's mouth, groaning as he was enveloped in that wet heat.

 

Taeyong coughed and choked, gagging as the man’s cock went down and down, hitting the back of his throat. He could hardly breathe. He was so _hard_ , again. His assailant began to move, slowly at first, but then with more fervor, the tip dragging precum along Taeyong’s tongue every time he moved out and then back in.

 

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so good.”

 

Those fingers left his mouth, only to tangle in his hair, gripping the dyed red locks tightly as he started pulling and pushing Taeyong's head to match his movement. There was the sudden press of the now familiar blade against his throat, the metal sticking to his skin slightly with that he assumed was his own blood.

 

"Suck."

 

Taeyong’s eyes were already filled with tears, but he knew he couldn’t sob, not with the man’s cock down his throat. He obediently hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck, hating the taste of his assailant even as he choked and gagged and swallowed around the man’s dick which, honestly, was bigger than he would have expected.

 

“Ah, _good boy_. That’s right. Just like that. Get your tongue more into it— _yes,_ there we go.”

 

Taeyong was just starting to lick at the tip, tasting the saltiness of the precum dripping from it, when the man suddenly pulled back, looming over Taeyong in the darkness.

 

“I think it’s about time we got to the main event, don’t you?”

 

Chest heaving, Taeyong shook his head. “P-please, no,” he rasped out, voice wrecked from the throat fucking. “Please, I’ll—I’ll do anything else you want, just don’t … _don’t_.”

 

The other man chuckled, situating himself once more between Taeyong's bruised and aching thighs. "You say that as if there's anything else I want besides to cum in your tight ass while you beg me to stop."

 

Taeyong began to sob. “No, no, please.”

 

"Yes, that's right. Just like that." The other man sounded breathless, and Taeyong winced as he felt the other line himself up.

 

"I-I don't _want_ —"

 

"Don't want this?" The stranger mocked, sliding a hand to cup Taeyong's erection to which the dancer whined and writhed beneath the touch. "Are you sure? Because this tells me you do." The slippery head of the man's cock slid against his entrance, catching on the rim and sending full body shivers rippling through Taeyong's bound frame. "You really think you can keep denying this after getting off completely untouched from me strangling you like a cheap whore? You're precious."

 

“N-no, I wasn’t … _no_.”

 

“Mmhmm.” The man seemed like he didn’t want to hear Taeyong’s protests anymore, for he began to press in, rough and hard and way too much all at once. By the time he was fully inside, bottoming out, Taeyong couldn’t even sum up the breath to scream. “Ahh, shit. I thought your mouth felt good, but _this_. You were made to be fucked.”

 

Taeyong shook his head, his legs and biceps burning and he struggled against the ropes. "No, _no_. St- _stop_!”

 

The man paid no heed to his cries, not even seeming to care how loud he was now in the darkened apartment. Taeyong’s half-hearted screams eventually died out into gasps and soft whimpers as the man thrust into him. He was still hard, and with every flick of his assailant’s hips, he felt the coil in him tighten.

 

He turned his head away, embarrassed and exhausted and terrified of what would happen when the man was finished fucking him. His legs ached where the rope around them cut off his blood flow, and every movement made him grip tighter at the bonds on his wrists until he felt the roughness of the ropes rubbing the skin there raw.

 

“You’re _loving_ this,” the man said, his voice hot and heavy. “You can’t wait for me to cum inside you, to fill you up, to make you cum again without being touched, can you?”

 

"No, _no_ ," Taeyong whispered, the end of it trailing off into a groan at a particularly hard thrust. He pressed the side of his face against the bed beneath him and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe if he just pretended he was somewhere else, it would be over soon.

 

"Ah, ah. None of that. I don't like being _ignored_." The man reached out and fisted a hand in Taeyong's hair, jerking his head back.

 

Taeyong cried out, his eyes snapping open and staring at the dark figure atop of him. His gaze had adjusted to the darkness enough that he could make out sharp, angular features and short hair, light glinting off of a spattering of piercings along his ears. His captor kept one hand in his hair as the other reached out for the discarded knife once more and brought it up to Taeyong's face, trailing it along beneath his left eye.

 

"Keep those pretty eyes on me; wouldn't want to lose one."

 

If anything, Taeyong just felt more turned on, and the embarrassment burned through him. He could hardly breathe anymore with the knife so close to him, he was a mess, his back still stinging where his assailant had made tiny cuts, and he was being fucked open by the same man, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach. His jaw trembled as a fresh round of tears came, and the man above him chuckled, the sound cutting off into a moan as he continued moving inside Taeyong.

 

The dancer bit down on his swollen lips to hold back his sounds of pleasure. He almost wished he still had the gag in to muffle himself. He refused to let the bastard see how he was affecting him.

 

Taeyong continued to tug and pull on his restraints, the pain a mild distraction from the building pleasure inside of him. That was until the ropes shifted and rubbed across one of the bruises left by his attacker’s mouth, a loud moan bubbled from his raw throat, surprising himself and the other man. He didn't let up on his thrusts but let go of Taeyong's hair to trail his fingers downwards, pausing as they got to Taeyong's nipples. A thumb brushed against the sensitive flesh, and Taeyong swallowed back a whimper as he felt blunt nails circle hardening bud.

 

"You like the pain, don't you?"

 

Before Taeyong could think about denying the claim, his nipple was pinched in a punishing grip, sending shocks of pain straight to his leaking cock and tearing a throaty moan from his lips. He wanted to resist, to deny it, but the man twisted his nipple even further before he could say anything to the contrary. Taeyong cried out, thrashing his head, the sound of his moan rising in pitch as the man leaned down to bite at his shoulder. The pain was too much, and Taeyong felt himself growing closer again, closer, closer. He couldn’t think properly.

 

“I—I’m so …”

 

The man's thrusts became relentless, hips slapping against his sore ass, his cock driving deeper and deeper with every push. "You going to cum again? You going to cum untouched while I fuck you and hurt you?"

 

That brought him back to reality. Through sheer willpower, Taeyong held the orgasm off, gritting his teeth as he tensed up in an attempt to stave it off. Every thrust made it harder and harder to hold back. He wanted to scream, but he was afraid he would come if he let go.

 

In his efforts to hold back, he involuntarily clenched down, causing the other man to groan. "God, you're so fucking _tight._ I'm going to fuck you open and lick my cum out of your ass until you're loose and begging for more." He raked his nails down Taeyong's chest and abdomen, digging them into the redhead’s hips as he pulled him back to meet his brutal thrusts.

 

Taeyong arched into the touch, unable to keep it all together now. He was going to … he was going … to—

 

“Oh God, no— _no_ —”

 

He didn’t know what hit him. The whole world whited out, and he felt nothing save the blinding force of his release. Where his last orgasm had been sudden and quick, like a thunderclap, this one was molten lava, slow and drawn out until he was afraid he’d combust. The other man growled and continued to fuck him through his orgasm, uncaring as Taeyong became oversensitive, crying and begging him to stop.

 

Fingers roughly pushed into his mouth, cutting off his pleas and gagging him. His choked sobs must have been enough to set the stranger off, for Taeyong felt warmth fill him up coupled with a low groan as the man finally finished, hips bucking into Taeyong and pressing deep as he spilled himself inside.

 

_No … no …_

 

“Fuck,” the man cursed, letting himself grow soft inside Taeyong before he pulled out. “That was _amazing_.”

 

Taeyong shuddered, still crying, terrified now of what was going to happen. Would the man kill him? Leave him there like that for someone else to find?

 

Wet with Taeyong's saliva, those fingers took hold of the redhead’s sore jaw while the man’s other hand dipped between his legs. Taeyong squirmed, letting out a shaky cry as he felt fingers pushed into his ass once more, pumping in and out a couple times and wrenching pathetic sounds out of him before retreating. A thick, sticky substance trailed along his lips, and Taeyong tried uselessly to turn his head away, unable to move from the iron grip on his jaw.

 

"Be a good boy and clean up your mess."

 

“No— _mmph_!”

 

The fingers were forced into his mouth, and Taeyong was met with the salty taste of cum mixed with various other bodily fluids. He spluttered and coughed, but the man just kept them there until Taeyong could do nothing but swallow. He could feel the cum still leaking from his abused ass, trickling down onto the sheets.

 

"Yes, there you go. You know, I think I might just keep you,” the man mused, thrusting his fingers shallowly in and out of Taeyong's mouth. "I'd bet you'd look ravishing in a collar. How does that sound hm? How about I wrap you up like a present and toss you over my shoulder and just _take_ you."

 

Taeyong choked, shaking his head weakly. He would have protested if it weren’t for the fingers still in his mouth.

 

“What? You don’t want to be my pet?” The man put a hand to his chest in mock pain. “And I thought we had something here.”

 

His eyes were red and raw from crying all night. Taeyong honestly didn't even think he had enough moisture left in them to produce anymore tears, but there they were, stinging his eyes and blurring his vision once more. The fingers were removed from his mouth, and Taeyong could feel his tongue heavy and swollen from constant abuse.

 

"Come on, baby." The tone was softer, and when Taeyong blinked through the tears, he swore he could see kindness on the man's face through the darkness. "Say you'll be mine."

 

Taeyong couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. “Ten.”

 

“… What?”

 

“Is that really how you want to end the scene?” He laughed again. “I’m already yours, idiot.”

 

"I'm sorry. I _hate_ seeing you cry." Ten pouted but couldn’t hold back his own grin as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Taeyong's lips.

 

“I was crying almost the whole time.”

 

“I know! And it was really hard to stay in character.” Ten pressed another kiss to his cheek, pulling back afterwards to smile. “But that was amazing, Tae. Like really, really good.”

 

"It was, I'm going to be feeling this for a _while_ ," Taeyong groaned, very glad he had the next week off to recover. "I'm not leaving bed for the next couple days. I think my limbs are going to fall off."

 

“Oh, I should untie you.”

 

The ropes around Taeyong’s wrists and legs had left bright red marks, ones Ten looked over appreciatively before he promised to make his lover a big breakfast in the morning as repayment. He then set about cleaning everything up, disinfecting the wounds on Taeyong’s back and covering them with heart-spattered band-aids. Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh at the discrepancy between Ten during a scene and Ten as he was now.

 

Once they were both cleaned up, Taeyong’s back no longer stinging from the cuts, Ten got back on the bed and scooted closer to the older boy, holding out his arms. Taeyong immediately pressed himself into Ten's space, wrapping himself around the younger man despite the protest of his limbs. He breathed in deeply, letting out a satisfied hum as they settled in together.

 

"Thank you for that. I really needed it." Work had been difficult lately, and with a week of vacation coming up, he had wanted something to de-stress.

 

“Of course. And you really overworked yourself, didn’t you?”

 

Taeyong nodded. “I wanted to make sure the scene was perfect, and that was the best way. Some of the regulars at the studio were worried about me, but I couldn’t exactly explain _why_ , and it was tough, but thinking about tonight made me push through it.”

 

“Well, it definitely paid off.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

Happy silence settled on them for a few moments. Despite the cleaning up Ten did, Taeyong still felt kind of gross and sticky, so he was about to suggest they take a shower when Ten suddenly chuckled, low and deep. Taeyong looked up at him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well … some of that was new. You came from me choking you, and all.”

 

Taeyong pressed his face into Ten's shoulder to hide his blush. "It was—I was thinking about how you could have, um.” He swallowed, reminding himself that Ten would never judge him no matter what. "I couldn't breathe, and you were so brutal and unforgiving that I was thinking that you could have just ended me right there. My life was in your hands, and I just—"

 

“ _Oh_.” Ten breathed in sharply. “So that was what set you off? Interesting.” He chuckled again. “You know, I think I might just have an idea for our next scene.”

**Author's Note:**

> We might do more for this AU asjfksd


End file.
